ebony_wolves_officalfandomcom-20200213-history
Calandra
Calandra is a character in the Demise and Deceit Arc, who, plays the role as the antagonist. Calandra is a dark grey and silver grey wolf with dark blue eyes, and a deformed and out-of-place right ear. She is small and looks as if she was starving. Personality Sadistic, Conniving, Sly, Maniacal, and Sinister. She will do anything to achieve her goals: Even if that includes, torture, murder, manipulation or any other murderous acts. She has no limits, she wants to get her own identity and stop being her mother, Alpha Layla's shadow. This, intern makes her a cold-hearted and ruthless wolf. Sometimes she can be honest and will confess things when she feels the time is right. Appearances Calandra first makes an appearance when Alpha Layla orders her to execute some of the pups that Slate had stolen from the Crystal Skies pack previously. However, she does not say her name. More coming soon.. Interesting Facts * As one would know that has read Demise and Deceit, Calandra has a horrible unnamed sickness that puts her in constant pain that never ceases: She has deceased siblings that had passed on from the sickness when they were born. * Calandra's distraction for the constant pain she is enduring is murder, manipulation and torture: because that is all she knew. * Even though her mother's true personality was underraps at this stage, when Calandra was a pup (after she was attempted to be executed.) Layla would teach her how to manipulate and outsmart her enemies, how to get away with murder, and, how to torture. * Calandra never experienced what it felt like to be treated with respect and compassion: and thinks that her only way of getting anywhere is deception and murder: which, as stated in the last fact, was from her mother. * At the day of the final battle, by coincidence, Calandra was dying from the sickness: She never participated in the battle, and only killed Faye that day. She begged for Asia (her enemy.) to kill her, and Asia obeyed, because of the constant pain she had to endure. * Calandra is a psychopath and sociopath. Family Grandparents: Queen Wolvessa Grandparents: King Jakel Aunties: Princess Lunar, Heather, Meadow, Asia, Ophelia, Astral, Yasmin Mother: Layla Father: Caspian Sister: Primrose Brother: Unknown Mate: Slate Daughter: Coral Quotes “''Please! What have I ever done to deserve this?!” ~ Calandra when she is executed as a newborn pup. “I'm in agony every day, and it’s just getting worse. I can’t handle it anymore! Why can’t it just kill me already?!” ~ Calandra writhing around in pain. '“'Did you ''really believe I was nice?”''' '“'Did you really believe we were the Crystal Skies pack?”''' “'''You - Your the one that that wolf was talking about… You ''starve'' harmless wolves?!”''' “''Correct!''” “'''But that is only half of it.”''' ~ Calandra taunting Princess Lunar when she captures them. “M-Mother…” “I’m not your mother anymore! How dare you go against me like this?!” “Mu-!” “Never call me your mother ever again!” “Grace, Wildflower, Slate, execute her!” “Just do it.” ~ Calandra trying to reason with Alpha Layla when she declares execution. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Demise and Deceit Antagonists Category:Created by Alaska